


Constellations

by mysweetbologna



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetbologna/pseuds/mysweetbologna
Summary: Ryder is kind of mysterious and Vetra is really fascinated by her.





	1. Chapter 1

Vetra knew the moment she met Luana Ryder that she was a goner. From Ryder’s easy swagger to the sly grin on her face, the Turian needed to know her secrets, needed to know her. Sid’s voice reminds her in her head to make friends. But spirits, she wants to do more than just make friends with the new Pathfinder. But, Vetra’s no closer to knowing anything about the human than she was before she boarded the Tempest with that other human woman, Cora. Any personal questions are deflected with witty remarks and dark humor. Sid says to go easy on her, let her open up, but Sid’s just a kid so what does she really know?

Luana visits her every day in her the armory, occasionally with a purpose, but more often than not, just to chat. Vetra tells her about Sid, how she ended up with the Initiative, and yet she never learns anything about Luana, other than what is public knowledge. Like her comatose brother, her brief stint working at Prothean dig sites, and her training to become an N7 operative. Those are all things she learned from the other crew, who are all as clueless as she about the pathfinder. Things change though after the Prodromos is settled and they all take a much needed break from the turmoil of battling Kett and politics.

Vetra’s working on acquiring some parts for Gil, parts that will make the Nomad faster supposedly, when Luana comes to call on her. She looks different than usual, more relaxed in the way she carries herself, wearing a tank top and pants that Vetra has never seen before (and they’re definitely not Initiative). Ryder’s hair is wet from a shower, uncombed, tangled, and reaching the middle of her back.

“Hey, Ryder.” Vetra calls to her, turning her attention back to her work.

“How come you aren’t out with the others? Liam put together a game of soccer for the settlers and crew.” Luana leans against the door, arms crossed over her chest. Everything about the human woman is fascinating, from her long, artificially red and orange colored hair, to the curves of her body. Sure Vetra has seen plenty of human women, but none of them truly captured her interest quite like the infamous Pathfinder Luana Ryder.

“I’m looking for some parts for the Nomad that Gil requested. That way when you go charging up a steep hill, we have enough momentum to keep going up, and not come tumbling down. Besides, the Kett aren’t giving us any breaks, so why should I?”

“Wow, that’s some laser focus.” Luana walks over to Vetra, whose heart immediately begins to race. Is she flirting? Or is it just a passing compliment?

“Yeah? Was it too much? Some people get intimidated.” There, that seems harmless enough.

“We need that sort of drive. I just hope I can keep up.” Luana is standing right in front of her now, hands on her hips, a wide grin splitting her face. Vetra studies her face before retorting:

“I think we’re the ones who hope to keep up with you. You are indomitable.”

“Oh, but I'm not. And I am a very sore loser. There was one time when Scott and I were nineteen and we were both home on the Citadel at the same time, so we went out drinking. We are at this bar, catching up and everything and this girl walks in, fresh of the ship from being Earthside her whole life. So Scott and I make a bet to see who takes her home first.” Luana hoists herself up onto some clear counter space, making herself comfortable.

“Anyway, everything was going pretty well for me, she seemed interested and I actually liked her. We would have left together had Scott not run into her at the bar, telling her some fake story about how he was about to leave on a very special mission that he probably wouldn’t come back from. And she goes and falls for it. That night while he was gone, I poured bleach into his shampoo. Shaved his head the next day.” Luana laughs to herself; Vetra is just amazed that she has actually learned something about the woman.

“You weren’t kidding about the sore loser thing.” Vetra focuses intently on her terminal, reading emails, though none of them have any meaning, what with Luana mere feet away from her, smiling at her.

“I always get what I want.” The Turian freezes, her eyes sliding to where Luana sits, a confident look pasted on her face. Is that supposed to mean what Vetra thinks it is? She doesn’t comment on it, instead holding Luana’s gaze until surprisingly, the human looks away first. Her face is blotchy and deep red; Vetra cringes, yes, it was definitely what she thought it was.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Back channels, right?” Luana winks at Vetra, then shows herself out of the armory without a glance back. Vetra shakes her head, wondering if maybe she should have spoken.

“Incoming vidcall.”

“Hey Sid.”

“Vetra, you’ll never guess- what’s wrong? You sound weird.”

“I’ve said two words Sid, I do not sound weird.”

“Yes you do. Now tell me what’s the matter!” Vetra sighs, looking toward the closed doors. She props her head up on her hand, toying with a gun component sitting on her desk.

“I probably messed up with Ryder. It’ll be fine though.”

“What do you mean you messed up? Messed up what? Vetra, do you like her?” She can hear the excitement in Sid’s voice and laughs softly despite feeling shitty now.

“It’s complicated Sid. She’s… she’s something else. Not like anyone I’ve ever known. I mean, we’ve been working together for over a month now and we just talked about stuff other than the Initiative.”

“Sheesh, sis. Give her time. She just lost her dad and has the weight of Andromeda on her shoulders now. Do you blame her?” Vetra knows that her sister is right.

“Look, kiddo. I’ve got more work to do. I’ll call you later.”

“Vetra-”

The call is ended before Sid is able to say anything else. She’ll talk to Gil about it later, once she finds the parts he needs. He usually gives her good advice.

A few hours later, her terminal pings, notifying her of a new email.

_

_To: Vetra Nyx_

_From: Luana Ryder_

_Hey Vetra,_

_I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, that’s the last thing I want. I really treasure having you as part of the crew and I hope we can become better friends. Scott says I’m too forward sometimes and don’t know when to hold it in. He would actually be laughing at me right now for even emailing you._

_Anyway, if you want any company, or just want to talk, you know where to find me. (I’m in my room.)_

_L.R._

_P.S. I’m going to trounce you in poker tomorrow._

_-_

Vetra grins, encrypts the email, and calls a contact about the parts for the Nomad.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, I’m not saying that you almost got us killed back there, but you almost got us killed.”

Luana mimics Liam in a whiny, terribly fake accent, causing Luana and Vetra to all laugh. Liam doesn’t think it very funny at first, though he chuckles after a minute. Luana has been bringing Vetra along with her a lot on her missions. She always asks first, making sure that Vetra isn’t busy working on something else. Of course Vetra almost always says she’s available, if only to see the smile light up Luana’s face. That’s how she ended up on the freezing planet of Voeld fighting another Remnant Architect (single-handedly one of the worst experiences on the planet so far). As soon as Luana finished interfacing with the Architect, the three of them rushed to the Nomad and sealed themselves inside, blasting the heat. 

“Drack’s going to be pissed you didn’t bring him, Ryder, especially after the one on Eos,” Vetra states, wrapping her arms tight around herself in attempt to warm up faster.

“I’ll bring him along for the next one. Besides, it was your turn to have a near death experience Vetra.” Luana glances over to Vetra who sits beside her in the Nomad. Vetra’s breath hitches in her throat when Luana begins to massage her arm, as best she can anyway with her stiff cold fingers.

“Seems Nyx has had a lot of turns lately,” Liam pipes up from the back. Luana drops her hand though she doesn’t look away from Vetra, a shy smile on her lips. 

“Shut it Kosta,” Vetra growls. He needs to mind his own business.

“Touchy, touchy.” 

They slowly go about their way, stopping every so often to scan something or clear out some Kett. It’s only a few hours later before Luana calls the Tempest to pick them up, the heat of the Nomad doing very little to stop their endless shivering. Liam is quick to run off to his quarters, leaving Vetra alone with Ryder. 

“Nice fighting out there Vetra. That bit there at the end, it was pretty close.”

“I was busy covering your ass while you were reloading.”

“Hey! I’m not that slow!” Luana laughs, walking slowly with Vetra toward the armory. 

“I’ve seen faster,” Vetra teases, nudging the human with her elbow. Luana pauses outside the door, wringing her hands. Vetra can see that she’s nervous about something, but she can’t imagine what. 

“Hey, Vetra.”

“Yeah?” 

“Meet me in the meeting room in twenty minutes? I have something you might like.”

“Oh- sure!” Luana nods once and turns on her heel, half-running, half-walking away, a cute little skip to her step, which in her armor looked kind of clunky. Vetra enters the armory in a bit of a daze, locking the doors behind her. She changes into more comfortable clothing, less armor, more cloth and leather. Twenty minutes seems to take twenty years when she’s waiting to meet with Luana. Sid calls her for a few minutes and Vetra tells her about the Architect and the conversation in the Nomad and even about the boring things they did. Sid only cares to hear about Ryder though. So Vetra tells her stories about Ryder, ones that Ryder herself has told about her past, ones about things she has done in Heleus. She talks until she realizes she’s going to be late, hanging up on Sid (again) and rushing to the meeting room. 

Luana waits, curled up on one of the couches. She holds two steaming mugs in her hands. Vetra apologizes for being a few minutes late, telling Ryder that Sid called her. The Turian takes a seat in a chair next to Luana, a small table separating them.

“Here. I got this for you.” Luana hands her one of the steaming mugs. “It’s dextro, I made sure. I don’t know if hot chocolate is common for Turians or not but my mom would always make it for Scott and I when we would have shitty days. But I hear it works well after a cold one.” 

“Thank you, Ryder.” Vetra tentatively sips the liquid. She’s not sure how it compares to Luana’s hot chocolate, but if it’s anything like hers, it’s delicious and warms her bones. They sit in comfortable silence for several minutes, sipping their drinks, and staring out the window at the stars. 

“It’s still so strange looking at the stars and not seeing the constellations from back home.” Luana speaks softly, slowly, her eyes still glued to the stars. Vetra watches her, struck by her quiet beauty. Luana is stunning, compared to other humans she has seen. The red and orange hair dye is starting to fade, her naturally black hair growing in. The Turian’s inquiries about hair dye told her that that was normal for hair to do that.

“Vetra, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, Ryder.”

“Do you have anyone else here with you? Besides Sid?”

“No, just me and Sid. It’s always been just the two of us.” 

“No.. I mean, someone special?” Ryder meets her gaze. She’s biting her lip. 

“Special? Oh… you mean like...  _ Oh. _ ” Vetra lets out a nervous laugh. “No, nothing like that. Who has time? What about you?” 

“Anywhere’s gonna feel empty if you don’t have someone to share it with, ya know?”

“A romantic. I wasn’t expecting that. Then again, the entire idea of leaving everything you know for a chance at something new is kind of romantic.” Ryder ducks her head, nodding a few times before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. “Uh.. anyway. You didn’t answer me. What about you?”

“No one special either. I was never much of a settle-down type of girl.”

“And now?” Vetra’s mandibles flare with curiosity. She isn’t entirely sure what she expects Ryder to say, but secretly hopes it’s something positive, something that means she has a chance. 

“I’d like to once this is all done and the golden planets are settled.” 

“I hope you find that Ryder.” 

“I have.” Luana brushes her hand against Vetra’s when she sets her mug on the small table, her hand lingering there for a few seconds. It seems like eternity to Vetra. That definitely means something, right?


	3. Chapter 3

They’re at Kadara Port, which is perfect in the fact that they’ve been on the Tempest for what feels like twenty years. Ryder, Vetra and Drack are the only ones really comfortable enough spending time in the open of Kadara Market. Drack’s busy drinking and butting heads at Kralla’s Song, Ryder is off talking to Sloane Kelly about the outlaws, and Vetra is finally fulfilling some long standing requests for the Nexus. 

Or at least she was until Ryder distracts her with a loud burst of laughter from one of the market stalls. Luana feels Vetra’s eyes on her and turns to smile and wave at her. Vetra waves in return. She watches as Ryder says goodbye to the trader at the stall and walks over to her, a small skip to her step. 

“Vetra! Guess what you and I are going to do today?”

“What would that be, Ryder?”

“We’re going to Kralla’s Song and getting a drink. And there’s no skipping out; this is a mandatory thing.”

“Well when you put it that way, I definitely can’t say no.” The pair grin at each other. Luana leads her to the hole-in-the-wall bar, which is crowded and humid. Umi nods at them as they order their drinks, opening a tab for Luana. Vetra sips at hers tentatively; she’s leery of any alcohol sold by Umi. Ryder on the other hand is practically chugging her drink, finishing it in minutes and then beckoning Umi for another. 

“Whoa there, Ryder. Something got you worked up?” 

“Sloane Kelly. She’s insufferable!” Luana continues on between drinks, complaining about the Kadara leader, much to Vetra’s amusement. She hasn’t seen this sort of reaction from Luana at all; she’s typically cool and collected, not letting peons like Sloane Kelly get under her skin (usually). No, it isn’t Kelly that has Ryder upset.

“You’ve dealt with worse than Sloane Kelly. What’s really upset you?”

Luana sighs heavily, setting her drink down on the counter. She runs a hand over her face and then looks at Vetra. Vetra notices for the first time that day that Ryder isn’t wearing the dark makeup that is typical of her. Her dark skin looks washed out, her hair fading in color. Finding out about the Angara, the exaltation, it’s taking a toll on the woman.

“It just seems so futile sometimes. So many people counting on me, and so many others rooting for me to fail. We clear one Kett camp and three more crop up.” Vetra lays a hand over Luana’s when she begins to reach for her drink. Luana purses her lips together in frustration and Vetra can’t help but think that it makes her even more cute.

“Look, Ryder, you’ve got a lot on your shoulders. It’s understandable to feel this way.”

“That doesn’t help me feel better though.” Vetra frowns at that. “I’m sorry, Vetra. It’ll be fine, really. If Scott were here he would tell me to suck it up and stop being a crybaby.”

“I think your brother and I would get along.” Luana laughs, nudging Vetra with her elbow. “Let’s play a drinking game.”

Two hours later, Luana is hiccuping and trying to tell the whole bar about all the Tempest’s adventures, making them into grand, overly dramatized stories. Most are listening, laughing along with Luana when she makes some innuendo or joke. Vetra watches, a small smile on her face, until Luana pitches forward from where she kneels on her stool. The Turian catches her arm in time, though that doesn’t stop Luana’s face from hitting the ground. She lies there groaning, clutching her nose, blood running down her face.

“Fucking hell,” Luana grumbles, though the words are muddled and barely make it through Vetra’s translator. 

“Come on, Ryder, let’s get you back to the ship.” Vetra helps Luana to her feet, wrapping one arm around the woman’s waist (which was a little bit uncomfortable because of their considerable height difference). They hobble back to the Tempest, Luana babbling about some nonsense that Vetra can’t make out because of her broken nose and her drunkenness. Fortunately no one sees them sneak on board and down to Luana’s quarters. Vetra helps Luana take care of her broken nose, who is coherent enough to explain how to reset it. Ryder’s cry in pain is sharp, muffled quickly by Vetra’s hand. Luana removes her shirt, using it to clean her face, and Vetra is frozen. She’s soft curves met with hard muscle, a body that appeals strongly to Vetra. Ryder catches her staring, grins at Vetra’s gawking look. 

“What are you staring at?”

“I- um… I’m-”

“S’okay. I know,” she hiccups again, “you think I’m cute.” If Vetra could blush, she would in this moment. Instead she stands there paralyzed as Luana comes closer to her, still shirtless, her regulation Initiative pants hanging low on her hips. She’s so close to Vetra now that if she leaned forward, they would be kissing. Which is exactly what Vetra thinks Luana is going to do. 

“Thanks, Vetra,” Luana whispers, giggling after. She wraps her arms around Vetra’s waist, hugging her tightly. The human doesn’t seem to mind Vetra’s sharper points of her body, embracing them instead. 

“For what?” 

“For being here and being so nice to me.” Luana’s words slur some more as she nuzzles her head against Vetra. The Turian knows they are skirting around whatever feelings they might have for each other, but Vetra can’t help but continue to have an inkling of doubt that maybe she’s wrong. But friends don’t act the way that they do around each other, no matter how close they are.    
“Come on, let’s get you into bed, Luana.” That garners a low mumble from Luana as the pair shuffle backwards toward her bed. She clings to Vetra, who laughs when she untangles the human and helps her into bed, tucking the blankets around her. Luana is out like a light within a minute, snoring softly. Vetra takes one last glance over her shoulder as she leaves Ryder’s room. Tomorrow she will show Ryder one of her favorite views. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vetra’s plans fall through when Ryder leaves the ship early the next day with Liam and Drack. She learns from Gil that they are off to search out the leader of the people who tried to kill SAM. He tells her that Ryder was acting more like herself, despite the massive hangover. While she’s happy to hear that Luana is more or less back to her usual behavior, Vetra can’t help but wonder why she is on the Tempest, and not out with Luana. She tries not to dwell on it for long, because it doesn’t help to dwell on things she can’t change.

Lexi is moving about the ship when Vetra eventually takes a break from her work and the two settle into a comfortable silence in the galley, cooking together. Vetra is halfway through eating her meal when Lexi questions her about Ryder.

“How are you and Ryder doing? Are you being safe?”

“We- you’ve got it wrong, Doc.” Lexi’s forehead scrunches together at that, confused. “We’re not doing anything like that.” 

“Oh, I thought last night-”

“No! I’m sorry, I- no. I was just helping her back to her room last night after she drank too much at Kralla’s Song.” Vetra looks at her remaining food and feels full, pushing the plate away. “Besides, I’m not sure if we’re even on the same page sometimes. She’s very confusing.”

“Vetra. She likes you, you like her. What could you possibly be worried about? Just talk to her and ask her.” The Asari crosses her arms over her chest, leaning against the galley counter. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is what if you’re right and then things don’t work out? Then we’re on this ship, things will be awkward and I don’t want that.”

“Ooh, talking about Ryder?” Gil barges into the galley, sliding into the seat next to Vetra. “You just gotta suck it up and try, V. Otherwise you won’t know. Plus, I bet she feels the same way.”

“He’s right.” Lexi nods in agreement, gesturing toward Gil. 

“We all see the way you two dance around and watch each other. It’s disgusting really, how cute it is. Plus, I think you are perfect for each other,” Gil admits, resting a hand on Vetra’s shoulder. Vetra smiles at Gil and Lexi, grateful that she has them to talk to. Sure, she can tell Sid, but there’s something therapeutic about talking to friends. She isn’t used to having friends like the Tempest crew, only contacts, ‘friendship’ based on favors and debt. 

The rest of the day drags on. Vetra is left waiting for her contacts to return her calls. She bides her time until she hears the faint hum that means the Tempest is coming to life, ready to lift off into orbit. The ship jolts slightly and the familiar sound of Ryder’s voice fills the room. Ryder laughs at something Gil says. The laughter is followed by silence as Ryder and her companions went their separate ways to unwind from the day’s events. 

Suvi announces a crew dinner over the ship’s comms, much to Vetra’s dismay. The archaeologist is great at her job, but not so much at cooking (though she does try her very best). Vetra makes her way to the galley for a second time that day, finding it crowded as most of the crew waits around, chatting amicably. Someone brushes up behind her, squeezing her hand tightly. Vetra buzzes with curiosity, glancing over her shoulder. Luana smiles shyly up at her, blushing. The Turian turns around, facing Luana. 

“Hey, Vetra.” 

“Ryder. Miss me today?”

“Very much so. I would have brought you with, but-” Luana appears worried, though she still holds Vetra’s hand, fingers intertwined with talons. 

“Needed to give someone else a turn? You don’t need to worry, I’m not upset. I’m just glad that you’re back, in one piece.” Vetra looks over Luana for any injuries, spotting only a blooming bruise across her left cheek. “Who gave you this one?” 

“Some outlaw asshole we ran into on the way back from meeting Knight. He didn’t like it when I got lippy with him.” Ryder shrugs, nonchalant about the encounter. 

“There’s little use in telling you to be careful, is there?” 

“No, none.” Luana laughs, releasing Vetra’s hand. She winks at Vetra and moves to talk to Lexi, who immediately begins to lecture her about not taking care out in the field. Luana cracks a joke about keeping Lexi busy, one the Asari doesn’t appreciate, Suvi passes around plates of some foreign looking dish, assuring them all that it is friendly and safe for all. Vetra takes a few bites of the meal for Suvi’s sake, who smiles with pride when several assure her that the meal is delicious. 

No one hangs around the galley for long though; Liam and Jaal retreat to whatever project they are working on, Peebee to hers, Gil, Cora and Drack off to play poker from the sounds of Cora’s complaining, leaving Vetra, Ryder, Suvi, and Kallo in the galley. Suvi waves them off, claiming she will clean up the dishes. 

“I should get some rest. Tomorrow we’ve got more work to do on Kadara.”

“We?”

“Of course. I need my favorite gal by my side.” Luana chuckles. She stands on her toes and presses her lips to the side of Vetra’s face, a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. “Be ready in the morning. See ya, Vetra.” 

Luana slips into her room, leaving Vetra feeling more sure about where they stand.


	5. Chapter 5

Vetra is hurt; physically she has a few bruises, but emotionally and mentally after helping Sid, then saving Sid. She’s disappointed, such a parental sounding word, and she doesn’t know how to express that to Sid. Ryder tried to intervene, tried to make sense of it for both Vetra and Sid, but that just made Vetra even more angry. 

Sid is already back on the Nexus after a brief argument, her being the one to cut it short by hopping into her shuttle and flying off without another word. Ryder had stood several feet away, watching quietly. But now she and Vetra are on board the Tempest once more and Vetra is avoiding Ryder. 

That doesn’t last long though when a request from Ryder comes through Vetra’s private comms, asking her to come to the pathfinder’s private quarters. She ultimately accepts after trying to think of some excuse not to. It’s stupid of her to be upset with Luana; she was just so scared that Sid was going to be hurt, or worse. She thinks of knocking on Ryder’s doors, but that seems silly. They slide open, revealing Luana standing right behind them, waiting for Vetra. She steps inside, letting the doors close behind her, waiting for Luana to say whatever she asked Vetra here for.

“I’m sorry Vetra, I shouldn’t have said anything. That was between you and your sister and I didn’t mean to step in; it wasn’t my place.” Luana babbles on some more, apologizing more, until Vetra interrupts her, placing her hands on either side of the woman’s face. She looks up at Vetra, her dark eyes glimmering from the beginnings of tears.

“I’m upset with Sid and I was a little upset with you, but you don’t need to apologize. You were right, Sid was just trying to help and I haven’t given her a chance to see any of this. I just worry about her turning out like me.”

“Wonderful? Strong? Brave? I don’t think that’s anything to worry about.”

“You know what I mean.” Luana nods once. Vetra’s hands fall to her sides. “She’s just so young. When you’re young and stupid, you make bad decisions. Piss off the wrong people. I know I did. I don’t want to see that happen to her. That sort of thing never goes away. I don’t want to not come home one day. Have her not be there when I come home.”

“Come on. You’re smart. It’ll take a lot to keep you from coming home.”

“I might be smart, or maybe just lucky. Luck runs out on you.”

“I won’t. Not on you or Sid.” Luana speaks with conviction, owning her declaration. It’s a bold statement, one that flips Vetra’s stomach, sets flame to her blood, makes her want more. But with Luana, things are slow, painfully so. Luana has laid all the groundwork though, giving Vetra plenty of opportunities. Now it is her turn to make Luana feel the constant nerves and distraction she feels every single day. 

“I have something I want to show you, Ryder.” 

The two of them take a shuttle to Kadara the next day. Luana is driving her crazy with her constant questions, asking where they’re going, what they’re doing. Vetra finally finds the navpoint with ease, landing the shuttle at the base of a cliff. 

“Vetra…”

“Start climbing, Ryder.” She can tell that Luana is frustrated by the lack of answers, but she’s curious. Vetra can tell by the easy smile she wears and the way she keeps looking to the top of the cliff, as if it holds the answers that Vetra is denying her, which Vetra hopes they do. 

They start to climb, Vetra more nimble and quick than Luana, who slowly inches her way up the cliff face. Luana huffs loudly a couple times, Vetra’s subvocals hum in amusement. Halfway up, Luana calls out to her.

“You were right. The view is great from up here.” She looks down to see that Luana has stopped climbing, instead looking out over the valley. The woman is right, the view from halfway up is pretty great, but it’s nothing compared to the view from the top. 

“We’re not even to the top yet. Come on, I’ll race you.” On a second thought she adds, “And no jump-jets! We’re doing it the old-fashioned way.” 

“What do I get if I win?” 

“What would you like?”

“The bad guy defeated, a magic sword… and the girl?” They keep climbing. Vetra is extremely glad that Luana can’t see her right now, and she’s also glad that she can’t blush.

“Good thing you’re losing then, I don’t have a magic sword.”

A peel of wild laughter echoes below her, propelling Vetra further up. The Turian reaches the top quickly and stands at the top, watching Luana slowly make her way to the top as well. She helps pull Luana up and over the edge, the human collapsing onto her back, panting. Vetra lies down beside her, looking up at the sky. Minutes of comfortable silence pass by before Vetra speaks up.

“Luana? Is this real?” She glances at Luana, who is still gazing at the sky.

“Yeah, I think the sky is real.”

“No, this. How you are towards me. It’s like you… care, more than a friend.” Their hands meet in the space between them. “I don’t mind if it’s ‘no,’ I just want to be sure. It gets messy otherwise.”

Luana grasps her hand, entwining her fingers between Vetra’s talons. She squeezes Vetra’s hand tightly, meeting her eyes now.

“I do care about you. More than a friend.”

“I didn’t want to assume, but all the flirting-” It seems impossible how quickly Luana moves, but there she is, leaning over Vetra, kissing her. Kissing Luana is incomparable to anything Vetra has ever experienced. The kiss ends before Vetra is ready though.

“And how’s that for proving it,” Luana asks, the sun behind her casting a shadow on her face. Vetra can still see her smile though, can still feel the effects of it and the kiss. 

  
“I’m convinced.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments encouraged. im an emotional windbag when it comes to vetra/f!ryder and i will not shut up about it so I'm channeling it here. follow on Tumblr at: www.skylo-ben.tumblr.com


End file.
